powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Physiology
The ability to have or mimic the abilities and attributes of humans. Variation of Simian Physiology. Not to be confused with Anthropomorphism. Also Called *Homo Sapien Mimicry/Physiology *Human Mimicry *Humanoid Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is an animal or other nonhuman being who takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing them to take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also enables the user to speak the language of humans. This also allows them to become bipedal, either digitigrade or plantigrade, however, this only applies to animals who are quadrupedal. Applications *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Strength *Human Disguise *Social Cloaking Variations *Amazon Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Human Disguise *Machine-Human Physiology *Neanderthal Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Anthropomorphism *Barbarianism *Magic Immunity; under the right circumstances *Peak Human Condition *Supernatural Hunter Physiology; rare occasions Limitations *May also gain human weaknesses, most obviously reduces sense of smell and various genetic/physiological problems. *May be susceptible to Conversion and Mind Control. Known Users See Also: Humans Are Indexed. Cartoons Films Manga/Anime Known Objects *Gene Bomb (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog); only animals and via human DNA *People Potion (Dragon Half) *Professor MacKrill's antidote (Help! I'm a Fish); only aquatic animals *Hito Hito no Mi/Human Human Devil Fruit (One Piece) *Transdogrifier (Road Rovers) *SCP-1575 (SCP-Foundation) *Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *DNA transformer (Totally Spies); only animals *Brain Grain (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); only dinosaurs and give human intelligence Gallery Cartoons Gummibears.jpg|Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears), a group of anthropomorphic bears. Queenkimbla.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Aladdin TV series), from the Animal Kingdom. Frises_Animaux_Blanc.jpg|Animalians/animals (Animalia) 7_lnF2q.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Argai: The Prophecy) Biker Mice The Bros.jpg|Martian mice (Biker Mice from Mars), a group of anthropomorphic mice. original.gif|Lazlo and other characters (Camp Lazlo), a group of various anthropomorphic animals. Simon (Dexter's Laboratory)).png|Simion (Dexter's Laboratory), a chimpanzee who was mutated by gamma rays, giving him a human-like physique and the ability to speak the human language. Mickey-and-Friends-Wallpaper-mickey-and-friends-37608423-1024-768.jpg|Mickey and Friends (Disney) Roy's_team_(Dreamkix).png|Various anthroopomorphic animals (Dreamkix) banner_1342.jpg|Anthropomorphic fishes (Fish Police) The_Franklin_Gang.jpg|Franklin and other characters (Franklin), a group of anthropomorphic animals. Hareport1-1920x1080-916x514.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Hareport) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks cast.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) Pat-and-Stan-season-4-pat-and-stanley-2709349-800-600.jpg|Pat, Stan and other characters (Pat & Stan), a group of various anthropomorphic animals. Road_Rovers.jpg|Thanks to a device called the transdogrifier, The Road Rovers (Road Rovers) have been given a human like physiology. Scaredy Squirrel cast.jpg|Scaredy Squirrel and other characters (Scaredy Squirrel), a group of various anthropomorphic animals. skunk-fu.jpg|Skunk and other characters (Skunk Fu!), a group of anthropomorphic asian animals. Streetsharks.jpg|Mutant human/shark hybrids (Street Sharks) Tumblr inline ntfa6401Fv1qlq1zw 1280.png|Various anthropomorphic felines (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Talespincharacters.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (TaleSpin) pecola.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Pecola) Comics Freedom_Fighters_Current.jpg|Various Mobian species (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), are mutated, evolved descendants of the former animal kingdom of Earth. 800px-Extinctioners_Banner.jpg|Humanimals (Extinctioners), a group of various anthropomorphic animals. tmnt-movie-photos-15.jpg|The Ninja Turtles and Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) mutated into anthropomorphic animals from mutagen. Mmmmmmightmmmmu.jpg|Mighty Mutanimals (Teenage Mutant Animals/The Mighty Animals), an organization of anthropomorphic and therianthropic animals. 2520893-turtle1619.jpg|Usagi and other characters (Usagi Yojimbo), a group of anthropomorphic asian animals. Films robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Disney's Robin Hood) Zootopia_(film)_08.png|Various anthropomorphic mammals (Zootopia) MV5BOTk4ODEwOTYyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODM0ODgxMzE@._V1_SX1261_CR0,0,1261,999_AL_.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals from the Isle of Naboombu (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) 01Group_kungfu-gallery_0001_Layer10.jpg|Various asian anthropomorphic (Kung Fu Panda) sharkslayer-poster.jpg|Various anthropomorphic aquatic animals (Shark Tale) rockdog_b-580x279.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Rock Dog) tumblr_ls4e9sA5Ch1qj5hhxo5_1280.png|Joe and Shark (Help! I'm a Fish), got human characteristics of a bottle of antidote by Professor McKrill. Meet-cars.jpg|Vehicles (Cars) Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|After entering a magic mirror into another world, Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) takes the form of the world's inhabitants... EG Twilight Sparkle.png|...the homo-sapien. Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) possess a unique trait to speak and emote like a human. Shrek's_human_form.jpg|Shrek (Shrek), as a human. DinohattenTwo.jpg|Inhabitants of Dinohattan (Super Mario Bros.) Literature Magnus1stOfficial.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human, which grants him the traits of human appearances, with magical powers. Live Action TV Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) was bread from a human father and demon mother, to have human physical appearance traits so he could blend in within the human world. Dalek_sec_hybrid.jpg|After merging with Mr Diagoras, Dalek Sec (Doctor Who) became a half Human, half Dalek hybrid. Fallen16.jpg|Aaron Corbett (Fallen) is a nephilim an angel with human traits. Gorilla Bruno.jpg|Bruno's (Misfits) power reflects his desire... Human Bruno.jpg|...to become human. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) became human after Castiel removed his angelic grace, rendering him powerless and mortal. Manga/Anime angel-tales.jpg|The Angels (Angel Tales) are all former animals that were reincarnated into human form after their deaths. Kma.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) after the Human Metamorphosis Technique. Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a race of humanoid plant-like aliens. Video Games char-armello01.jpg|Various anthropomorphic animals (Armello) Cast.jpg|Various anthropomorphic australian animals (Crash Bandicoot) Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Virgil (Devil May Cry) are the sons of a demon father and human mother, giving them human attributes and traits such as physical appearances like any other human, but no human limitations due to there demon heritage. DMC Vergil and Dante.png|Vergil And Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) are purely nephalem union between a demon father and an angel mother with human-like appearance. Characters (Legend of Kay).png|Various anthropomorphic asian animals (Legend of Kay) Ruff.png|Various characters (Morenatsu) Fullgang_quality.png|Various anthropomorphic animals (Sly Cooper) 9_character+robots.jpeg|Cats and dogs (Solatorobo: Red the Hunter) All.gif|Various anthropomorphic animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) possess both squid and human traits. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses both octopus and human traits. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon, the sea anemone) and Moe (the clownfish)... 339px-Seant.png|...Crusty Sean... 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|...all jellyfish... 454px-Jelonzot.png|...Jelonzo... 557px-Juddt.png|...Judd... 517px-Sheldont.png|...Sheldon... 250px-Spyke-transparent.png|...and Spyke (the sea urchin) are all non-human animals with human-like qualities. Groupassault.jpg|Anthropomorphic animals (Star Fox) wallpaper_eagames_1024x768_4.jpg|Various anthropomorphic australian animals (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries